


Daddy Dearest…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Daddy Dearest…, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn the man is still sex on a stick, the more things change, the more they stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dearest…

Title: Daddy Dearest…  
Story Type: AU, M-Preg…  
Word Count: 300  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 23 – Daddy Dearest…

 _Written in the Christmas Presents Universe, far, far into the future…_

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Damn the man is still sex on a stick, the more things change, the more they stay the same. 

 

**Daddy Dearest…**

I hear his footsteps on the hardwood floor, as he enters the room. Even after all this time he still has the ability to take my breath away. He stalks towards me with a determined look on his face, as he starts to unbutton his faded blue jeans. Soon I’m tenting the sheet that’s covering my lower body, as a smile spreads across my face.

Damn, the man is still sex on a stick. His hair may have little flecks of silver throughout, but he’s still just as fit and trim as the day I met him. He’s back to wearing his cowry shell bracelet. I think it might have something to do with recapturing his youth. I get lost in his hazel eyes, dropping my sketch pad and pencil as his look turns predatory. 

He leans down claiming my lips in a passionate kiss, letting me know he’s more than a little frisky tonight. Just when we thought we were home free, I hear the whine of Gus’s motorcycle engine, and the squeal of his tires as he turns into the driveway. This can’t be good it’s ten-thirty on a Friday night, and soon the air is pierced by another one of our children. He looks up at the ceiling as Brianna’s cries fill the house, and Gus slams the front door. 

I can’t help saying, “She’s your daughter.”

He just had to have a little girl, so we now have four growing boys and a baby in the house. But he’s much more relaxed now that he’s retired, and she is definitely daddy’s little girl. He smirks at me. “I’ll get her and you console Gus’s broken heart. You know I’ve never been any good at this emotional stuff.” 

We’ll resume this in thirty minutes, if we’re lucky…

The End


End file.
